The Other Total Drama Island
by shinshinjane
Summary: It was said that any campers who have stayed on this island have disappeared never to be seen again, that island happens to be Camp Wawanakwa. With the 22 contestant campers staring in a new survival game show, how will they survive the mysterious disappearing's of the island when some of them are the victims themselves?
1. Prologue

****I do not own the rights to either Total Drama or Coraline. They belong to their rightful owners/creators.****

 ** **But I do have the book, movie and soundtrack of Coraline.****

* * *

Looking out though a small window, a number of dolls drift into some short of needle hands catching them all in one catch.

Each doll has different appearance some of them are boys while some are girls dressed in old late fifties or sixties attire.

The creature lay them on a small table and opens a sewing tool box on a bigger table next to the smaller one to the left where the dolls lay piled up against each other.

One by one, the creature took each and every one of the dolls' clothes off, undo their fake hair and button eyes, and finally cutting the mouths open to get the cotton stuffing's out and turn the fabric inside out.

The creature then fills the dolls bodies with sand, as It sealed the mouths shut. It's needle hand opens a small and narrow drawer reviling a wide selection of different kinds of buttons in small dividers showing that each button has a matching pair.

After making a selection of which buttons to use, the creature start sewing the buttons onto the dolls' eye, Black, Teal, Green and Blue.

Once the button eyes are sewn in, The hair and accessories came next. The sew in black, brown and blonde into the dolls' head and added a green mohawk on one of the boy dolls and a teal streak on one of the girl dolls.

And after the main base of the dolls' are done, The creature then started to get the colors for the clothes and shoes that are to be made as the finishing touch.

Multiple colors of fabric lay on the table next to a very old antique sewing machine. The creature mark the fabrics in dotted lines to cut out the fabrics and make them into shirts, pants, jacket and shoes for the dolls.

Once the outfits were cut and pinned together, The creature operates the old sewing machine and sews each and every single fabric together while humming a eerie soothing lullaby.

After finishing the last of the dolls, the creature let them out of the window to drift away into the starry night sky. As It shuts the widow door to wait patiently for them to come back again, along with new guest.

* * *

 ** **I was thinking to use every contestants in TDI to be in the other world, but I'm having second thoughts. I was thinking only a few contestants to be spirited away into the other world.****

 ** **So far I was thinking only Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Trent, and possibly Geoff and Bridgette to be the ones to visit the other world. But then maybe even add either Cody, Noah, Lashawna, Harold, Lindsey, Tyler, Issy, Owen, Beth and Heather later on along with everyone else or just have them as their other selves. Same goes for Chris and Chef.****

 ** **If you guys think I should add the others to journey into the other world, let me know in the comments section.****


	2. Chapter 1

****Sorry for the wait, class projects and homework are needed to get done and turned in. Plus I want this to be setting in the mood for Halloween.****

 ** **I don't own TDI or Coraline****

* * *

The weather called to be sunny all day, but with heavy clouds covering the sun's raise it would seems that the weatherman was wrong.

Somewhere in Muskoka Canada, on an island out on one of the largest lakes boarding the United States and Canada. Chris McLain, the host for first ever live reality TV show 'Total Drama Island', greeted all of the contestants for the show.

If you can call it a welcome greeting, some were glad to be here while other's are just not so thrilled.

'This is not what I expected' these thoughts ring through every 22 contestants for this reality game show. A poorly-run down island camp where everyone has to survive in order to win the $100,000 prize.

After greeting Chris and the unexpected splashing into the lake cause of a very unstable dock(deck) gave way for a group photo.

After getting dried off, and making sure that none of their luggage isn't completely soak through. Chris started to announce names of the two teams who are going to competing against each other. "Beth, Cody, Heather, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Justin, Lindsey, Katie, Leshawna and Noah your team will be known as the 'Screaming Gophers'."

Chris turns to the other half of the group "The rest of you guy, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Sadie and Tyler. Your team's name will be know as the 'Killer Bass'."

Before anyone could make any complaints about the arrangements, a young meek looking teenage boy dressed in hiking/camping gear sept out from the camera crew. He yelled "McLean, What the hell is this? we had an agreement."

The host smack his hand into his forehead, "Ah cut! Seriously? Right in the middle of the show, Norman?" Chris demanded as the camera's got turned off.

"I don't care if you're on air or not, we made a deal! No more than twenty people here on the Island!" said Norman

"Uh, Bris? Who is he?" Lindsey asked. Ignoring the ditsy blonde girl, Chris answered the question "Everyone, this is Norman Harrison. His family were the previous owners of this island before I bought it." Norman cuts in "It's true, my family did own this island and let people camp out here. But only twenty people or less."

"But why only twenty?" Beth ask "Hello? to get away from larger crowds of people and losers." said Heather snarky.

But Norman corrected the Mean Queen Bee "No, it's not that. This island has a history of many strange occurrences over the years when it was first founded in somewhere between in the 1700 or the 1800."

Many eyebrows arched up, some in question while others were in fear.

"What do you mean?" Gwen ask the question that was in everyone's mind. Before Norman could even speak, Chris cuts in with two muscle intern guys dragging the poor teen away. "Forget it, it's just a campfire story to scare people. It's not even true. Besides Norman we have a fine print contract." Norman cast one last look at everyone and said "Fine. If anyone needs to speak with me, I'll be staying on Crescent Moon Island."

As the contestants watch Norman being pulled away they couldn't help but feel a little bit uneasy about the sudden news about the island. After seeing Norman leaving out of his sight, Chris then said "Alright since we had an interruption, will just head straight to the first challenge of the day." Making everyone moan in misery.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

Everyone went to their assigned cabins to pick their beds and unpack for the next couple of weeks on this island, but once everyone step into their cabins the thoughts of sleeping in nice comfy beds with warm bed comforters just blow out the window.

The cabins was filled with dirt and dust bunnies everywhere on wooden flowers and rug along with bits of dead bugs on the ground, cracked windows and mirrors, rickety bunk beds, torn curtains, worn-out sheets, blankets and old pillows. There's even two to four buckets in every cabin that are spread out throughout in each corner of the room under heavy moist ceiling, indicating that the roofs leek in water from the rain.

The girls and a few of the guys complain at how bad it is. Geoff ask Chris if there was any chaperones here, only to have Chris to answer "You're all sixteen years old, as old as any other counselor in a regular summer camp. Other than me, you're all unsupervised. You all have half an hour to unpack and meet up at the main lodge, starting now get to it."

No one else to look after them? Nice. Satisfied with Chris' reply, Geoff went set his stuff into his teams cabin. That's when someone let out a blood curdling scream, everyone rushes in to the Screaming Gopher's cabin to see Lindsey standing on a foot stool on one foot pointing at what made her scream. "There! Somebody kill it!"

Turns out one of the dead bugs was still alive, and it just so happens to be a cockroach.

Every girl present and few guys let out their own shrieks and jump out of the way as the roach crawls towards anyone in it's path. That is until the Bad Boy brought out an axe and cut it in half.

"Well that's one way to kill a cockroach." Gwen complemented at the brutally killed vermin. So far, not a very good start of camp.

Once the half hour of unpacking was up, every contestant went to the main lodge for todays lunch, sloppy joe. It was sloppy, but it didn't look like joe. Or even edible for that matter. Most of them skip eating theirs while other did with strong stomachs like Owen.

There was so much to complain about: one the cabin rooms are horrible and two was the food that seems that it would come alive at any giving moment. That's when Chris made his presents known "Welcome to the Main Lodge." Geoff interrupts by asking "Yo Chris man, can we order any pizza?"

Just then a cleaver knife flung past Geoff and wedge itself by the door's frame only a few inches away from Chris' head, who wasn't even fazed at being so close to death. This result of Geoff replying in a panic voice that says this is good stuff who needs pizza? "Your challenge begins in one hour." Chris said as he leaves the main Lodge.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

At first they're on top of the most highest cliff on the island jumping into the lake below, one ring of buoys filled with sharks while the center buoy is the safe zone. And the next they were pulling or pushing their crates back to the camp, with the Screaming Gophers with carts to pull and the killer bath force to push theirs.

After some time, few of the Screaming Gophers & Killer Bass felt something really itchy on their hands. Though they tried their best to ignore the itch and just focus on getting back to camp so that they'll finish the challenge.

When everyone made it back they start to try opening their crates while Chris stands to the sides watching them with a smug grin on his face. Not one to take anymore of this Heather march over to Chris and ask "What do you find that is so amusing?" Chris answers "Oh nothing much, just that two of the crates and wagons were switched with different wood. You know, to make the challenge more challenging."

"What type of wood exactly?" Cody ask weary, "Oak. Poison Oak to be exact." Chris replied with his sadistic amusing grin never leaving his face.

Everyone stop what they were doing and look at their hands, even Katie and Sadie who were sitting in the shorelines of the island check to see if there was any blistering rashes. "Agh!" "What the hell Chris?!" "Seriously?!" "Not cool man!" Everyone turn to see the formal CIT, the bad-boy, the goth girl and the would-be musician both with poison oak blistering rashes on their hands.

"Ooh, suck to be you guys, nehahahah. Head to the infirmary tent to get treated, while the rest of you continues building your own hot tub." Said Chris as he walks away satisfied with how his idea of poison oak wooden crates worked.

As the four victims walk to the infirmary tent, they were greeted by Chef dressed in a female nurses outfit complete with a blonde curly hair wig. It was a disturbing sight to have implanted into ones mind. "I think my eyeballs just throw up." Said Gwen in a quiet voice, "I'm gonna have nightmares after this." Trent commented back to her.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

After getting their rashes(and eye(Courtney)) treated, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen and Trent headed back to their team. Only to find that no one won the challenge because they've wasted enough time by arguing with each other on how it should be done or who gets to do what. In the end, Chris declares it a draw ant that no one is going home to night, so that they'll try again later tomorrow.

Seeing the four teens back from the infirmary, Katie and Sadie ran up to them with two wrapped up crumbled news papers in each of their hands "Oh my gosh, you guys wouldn't believe what we found." Katie started "There like, so cute!" Said Sadie. "So like, me and Sadie were coming back from the lake and I tripped on something sticking out of the ground, we dug it out and it was a very old chest and inside, well check it out." the two besties handed the wrapped up objects to them. When they finish unwrapping them, Gwen, Trent, Courtney and Duncan were more surprised at what the two cheery girls found.

Dolls, and not just any doll, old button eyed rag dolls that look extremely like themselves. The same hair color and style, the same clothed outfits and shoes. Hell, it even has Duncan's piercings.

Trent exclaimed "What the?" Gwen looked at her mini self "A little doll version of us(me)?" Courtney only eyed at her doll self in question, why is there a doll version of herself and her fellow campers? and who made them to look like them? And as for Duncan, he only scold at the two matching girls "If this is some kind of joke."

Katie and Sadie hug each other and said "No it's true, we found them like that!" "Honestly!" "Found what honestly?" Heads turn to see the sadistic host return "The girls found these in a chest buried in the sand." Said Trent as he shows Chris the doll version of himself, fallowed by Gwen, Courtney and Duncan. As Chris looks at each of them he let out a chuckled laughter "Oh my, this is too good! Hahaha!"

Duncan shot the laughing McLean a glare "So you set this joke up!?" by then everyone came over seeing what the fuss is all about. After caching his breath, Chris replies "No, but I wish it was. Who ever came up with this, I give them prop." and with that, the Host walks away again not before saying that dinner will be ready in half an hour.

Okay, so if Chris didn't set this up then who did?

With nothing else better to do, the group decided to just hang in the main lodge to pass the time. The area has a fire place with a sad depressing painting of young children looking sad at their broken toys, an antler chandelier hung above them in the center of the building and a few chairs and couches spread everywhere in different parts of the room, along with a coffee table and side tables by the chairs and a book shelf on the left side of the wall with little books filling up the shelves.

Courtney, Duncan, Trent and Gwen set their doll selves on one of the end tables on the right side of the lodge and joined with the others at the dinning tables discuss on any ideas of where and who made the dolls and why. "Okay, just to be sure. The BFF girls found those dolls in a chest that was covered up and it wasn't even a joke from Chris?" said Leshawna. Courtney let out a small breath of air and replied "Yeah, that's pretty much sums it up." Bridgette then thought of something "Do you think that Norman might know something about it?" Even Heather voiced her thoughts in this conversation "Maybe he's the one who made them just to scare us." but Noah stated "But we only met the guy once, how would he had the time to even make four dolls of them and who knows how many more." "It doesn't make any sense, none of it." Said Harold.

With only a couple more minutes left, Gwen thought it was best to head to the communal bathrooms before dinner but when she got to where her doll self was, it wasn't there along with the others. "Huh? It was right here." Trent heard her and ask "What's wrong?" Gwen crouches down to see if they had fallen down, but came up with nothing. "The dolls are gone." everyone turn to where they set the dolls and true to Gwen's words, they weren't there. "You don't think those dolls are curse do you?" Beth asked as DJ let out a sharp gasp of fright. "Don't be scared, look they're over there." Izzy said reassuringly, but that only added the sense of dread onto everyone's body even more.

Walking up over to where the dolls are, which was behind the tall bookshelf on the left side of the lodge. "But how did they even get over there when we were all together at the tables?" Cody asked out loud, "Like I said, it has to be a trick." said Heather. But when Courtney, Gwen, Duncan and Trent pulled their doll selves out from their hiding spot they notice something behind the bookshelf. "Hey there's something back here." Said Courtney, as Duncan and Trent went to the side to push it away while more of the guys and girls helped either push or pull the bookshelf out of the way. When the bookshelf was far out of the away, the campers found a mid-small door that was about four and a half ft. tall and five ft. wide. with old simple carved wood designs.

"What are ya 'll maggots doing!?" Chef yelled at them from the kitchen counter "Hey Chef, did you know there's a door behind the bookshelf?" said Owen "No I did not, and ya 'll better put that back ya hear?" Said Chef in a threatening manner "But where dose it lead to?" Lindsey ask "Into you're brain." Noah said sarcastically, only to have the less intelligent blonde girl to reply "Really?" ignoring the girl's question, Duncan took out his knife and tries to pick the lock but failed "There has to be a key somewhere." he mutters.

Not wanting to take much more of this nonsense, Chef said "If I give ya 'll the key, will all of ya quit messing around?" Everyone turn to Chef and he took their silence as a yes, jogging back to the kitchen counter drawer that held multiple keys but only one key stood out above the rest. A black circular rounded key with a button on the base end of it's bizarre design. With the key in hand, Chef toss the key to anyone in the crowd "Here." and went back to work on tonight's dinner. With the key in their possession they can at last find out what's behind the door, Cody handed the key to Gwen as she slides it into the keyhole, twist it, heard an unlock lick and pulls the door back to find...

Nothing. Only stone slabs of brinks sealing the door entirely. "Well that was a let down." Eva Grumbled, "It must have been closed off if the lodge was divided." Said Noah, as he walks away and soon everyone fallowed one by one. "Should we even lock it?" Tyler ask, "Why bother locking it anyway when there's nothing there?" said Heather, "Well, if there's any more secrets on the island Izzy wants to know and find." The crazy girl declared as she rushes out of the main lodge, leaving everyone in the dust. Only Trent was the last person left at the small door before shutting it and join with his fellow teammates.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

The food sure likes to come alive here, hardly no one even bothered to eat what Chef whipped up and just head strait to bed. After setting their look-a-like dolls away for the night, the four teens recall their times back home and how much they've been living with their families.

With so many brothers and being the youngest one in the family it's difficult to get your parents to notice your existence, even when you're a victim of being bullied by your own siblings and having them to force you to do the things you never wanted to do in the first place.

Trying to be the perfect girl is a pain and having your parents to be in controlled of your own life and planned out everything of the next five years of your life is very stressful, you're not free to make your own choices, not as long as they are in controlled.

Most parents will live in their own happy little bream world where everything must be their way or else, even if their daughter is different and not fallowing their ideals the mother will do whatever it takes to make her family more lively.

Moms and Dads always do what they can to provide for their family, even if it means taking on more of their work time than on family time. Do they even know what their child likes or what their dream is? If they don't know then their bad parents and if they just don't care at all then they are the worst set of parents.

Pushing those thoughts away, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen and Trent close their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 ** **There we go, Chapter 1 is complete! I'll be working on Chapter 2 later on after I get the rest of my own work done, it'll be a slow update but I wont stop until this story is completed. If you guys like to give me any advice on how to make the story better or names for the camper's parents let me know in the comments or reviews.****

 _See you soon._


	3. Chapter 2

****Hey, I'm back like I promise. Hope you guys aren't mad for making you wait so long. I had a project on making a movie, book or video game poster and I picked Coraline. Yeah I had Coraline on the brain and I couldn't get it out of my head. So yeah, might as well go with it.****

 ** **I don't own TDI or Coraline.****

* * *

 _Dreams are so wonderful, they can be so real that they can predict the future or give the dream rather bizarre dreams that would make no sense in what-so-ever._

 _But this dream was rather the most weird and bizarre than any other kinds of dreams. The small door in the main lodge opened by itself, and coming out of the door was a bundle unraveling itself into a form of a cloth cutouts of mice circling each other in a dance. Making it very hypnotic._

 ** ***Squeak! Squeak!*****

Gwen's eyes shot open when she heard the noise coming below her top bunk bed, she look underneath her and saw a mouse scurrying across the bottom bunks rails.

That mouse. It's one of the mice in her dream! Curious has taken over her as she quietly gets off of her bed and fallows the little long tailed mouse out of her teams cabin, making sure not to wake anyone up.

As she exit the girls cabin door, Gwen was surprise to see Trent, Duncan and Courtney outside from their cabins.

Okay... this isn't weird not weird at all. Just joking it is, it's totally hweird.

But before either of them could even speak and squeaks of the mice caught their attentions again and starts hopping away before stopping to see if they're still being fallowed, it was like the mice wanted to be notice by them.

When the four teens gave chase, the mice took off again. This is beyond weird, chasing mice? who would do this? Okay exterminators would, but teenagers?

If anyone saw them chasing mice in the middle of the night, oh the gossip will never stop. Thank god the camera's are off for the night.

The mice reach towards the main lodge and slid under the doors to the lodge, Trent opens the doors but didn't bother turning on the lights. Chances are that the lights are going to alert the others, or worse Chef from their slumber.

The mice made their presents known, as they made more squeaking sounds and rush over to the small door they had found earlier today and snuck through the cracks.

Now that the mice are now cornered, Duncan took out the his knife ready to strike them down. Trent opens the door, what everyone believe that behind the door is only the block off divider, was that it turn into a colorful raise of blue, purple and red tunnel extending to where the end door is. And to where the mice exited.

Their faces squint at the sudden cooling breeze hitting them, "Dude where are you going?" Duncan stop to turn and said "It's a window of opportunity, I'm checking it out." "You're going to get us in trouble!" Courtney quietly yells at him only to hear him callback "Not if we don't get caught first, and besides aren't you guys inching for an adventure?"

No matter how much she wants to deny it, Courtney is really interested on what's on the other side of the door. So she such up her pride and fallow after bad boy Duncan, while Gwen and Trent fallowed after them in shock.

The tunnel itself felt like cotton sheets, so mushy that it's hard to walk on without tripping over your own footing. As the end of the tunnel came closer into view, Duncan pushes the door wide open to relevel...

.

.

.

The main lodge?

.

"Huh?" "What the?" "How did we get back here?" "This can't be right?" picking themselves up off the ground, the small group starts to notice somethings different in the main lodge. For one, the fire place is lit and the whole place looked a lot more cleaner then before. And second, there was no sign of the food monsters still lurching around from tonight's dinner.

'Is this a trick?' Gwen thought as she looks up that the painting of the children looking sad for their broken toys, only to reeled back into Trent's side in shock. "What is it?" he ask, Gwen didn't replied but only point at the painting above the fire place, Trent, Duncan and Courtney fallow her point and were bewiled as she is.

The painting didn't show the kids looking down sad at their damaged toys, but the total opposite. They were smiling happily playing with their toys.

"Okay this is getting really weird." Courtney stated. Then something caught all of their attention, a delicious aroma filled the room. It was coming from the kitchen, was Chef cooking? in the middle of the night? and was also... singing? This isn't the Chef they know, Chef doesn't have a high feminine voice.

Following the sound of the humming singing voice they were surprised to see who was cooking in the middle of the night, four women with their backs turned from them. One with blonde hair, two with burnette hair but in different shades and one with black hair. The one thing they have in command is that they are dressed in colorful clothing.

Each one of them where shock at who those ladies are, "Mom/Mama!? What are you doing here-"

They didn't know what surprise them the most, the fact that their mothers are here on the island or that they get to see each other's own mother. But when their mothers turned around to greet them, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen and Trent were stunned at what they saw. None of them are their moms because...

... They all have buttons sewn into their eyes.

"You're just in time for supper, dears." said Gwen's 'mother' smilingly at them. Making the girls back up a little, while the boys stood still in intense. Duncan points accusingly at the imposter of his mother "Just who the heck are you, you're not my mother."

Duncan's imposter mother giggled before answering, "Of course not, I'm you Other Mother silly." "And so are we." Courtney, Gwen and Trent's Other mothers replied. "Now go tell your other father that supper's ready."

An other mother and an other father? Okay this is a dream, it just has to be.

"Well go on, there out by the craft hut and hunting lodge." Said Courtney's Other Mother, unsure of what to do, the teens just walk away to where their 'Other Fathers' are unintentionally.

When the Boys found their Other fathers they were working on something in the tool shed Duncan's and Trent's fathers turned around to face them, and they too, have black button eyes. They ask them if they would like to see their new project.

Trent gives his other father a questionable look then said "My father doesn't work on auto mechanics." "No need to." Two extendable gloved hands pop out of the tool cabinet to greet the boys, "These tools control me." with the help from the gloves the Other fathers pulls the tarp covers off to show the boys their projects.

Four motorcycles line up on display, a silver Harley Davidson Electra Glide, a red and black Ducati 1098, a blue Yamaha Artesia XT400 and a red Harley-Davidson V-Rod.

"Whoa!" "Ah slick!" Duncan and Trent amaze at the cools motorcycles their Other Father's crafts. They made these for them? "And all is left is a personal symbol design and to take these beauties on a test ride." said Duncan's Other Father, but as much as they want to try them out Trent interrupt them "Ah, perhaps another time. They said to tell you guys the food's ready."

"Well, can't argue with a mother's cooking." Said Trent's Other Father as the gloves raise themselves in agreement, it was funny and for some reason Trent and Duncan felt smiles creeping up on their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls found their father look-a-likes in the arts & crafts area. And just like Duncan's and Trent's Other Fathers, they too, have black buttons for eyes.

The Other Fathers ask them if Courtney and Gwen would like to hear their new song each of them has written for them. Courtney's Other Father was on strings while Gwen's Other Father was on the piano, and both were on vocals.

And just like the boys' Other Fathers they too had mechanical gloves helping them playing the instruments.

After the song was over the girls told them that the food's ready, the girls' Other Fathers made a little joke. Making both Courtney and Gwen smile and giggle. Gwen realize what she just did and brought her fingers to her lip, 'I... I hadn't smiled like this in a long time since... dad left.' while Courtney thought 'I can't remember the last time dad had ever been so fun and energetic.'

Time Skip

Everyone was now sitting at the main lodge dinning table and the food, it looked delicious. Roasted chicken with stuffing, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, dinner rolls and green peas. All place in a figure eight circler for everyone to be served.

Trent's Other Father cleared his throat and folded his hands against each other "We give our thanks and ask to bless our Mother's golden... chicken breast." the Other Fathers chuckled at the joke while the Other Mothers teased back.

Gwen and Courtney nervously smiled at the joke while Duncan and Trent let out a small chuckle. 'Well this is awkward.' They both thought as watched the other fathers fill their plates. The food looked and smelled so good that the guys couldn't help themselves to a drumstick of the chicken, though the girls were a bit hesitant but they too took a piece of that chicken.

And a good thing too, cause when they each took a bite overwhelming flavors filled their taste buds. "Whoa, this chicken is good!" Said Duncan as he continues to eat it and soon everyone starts to fill his or her plate with, well, everything.

His Other Mother spoke "I take it you're hungry, then?" "It's better then Chef's cooking." Duncan replied, then Trent ask "Is there any gravy?" Just as he said those words a whistle of a toy train caught his and the other's attention "Well here comes the gravy train. choo-choo!" said Trent's Other Mother with a laugh as she pretends to pull down the train whistle.

The train came to Trent's plate and pore the gravy onto his mash potatoes. "That's pretty cool." Gwen commented, but Trent couldn't reply because the train it look exactly like the one his grandfather gave him a long time ago.

Courtney's Other Mother then ask "Another roll, corn on the cob, green peas?" after swallowing down her food, Courtney replied "I'm a bit thirsty."

And what came next surprised not only her, but her companions as well. The chandelier spun down with different colors of what looked like beverages. "Any request?" The Other Mothers ask

"Strawberry Italian soda?" "Mt. Dew?" "Black Cherry Soda?" "Wild Cherry Pepsi?"

They each got which drink they wanted, just as they were washing down their meals, their Other Mothers took their plates away and replace them with a large three round chocolate layer cakes with two pink frosting and two blue frosting.

Soon as they were placed in front of them, star pattern frosting and lit candles appeared out from no where creating a circle around the surface of the cake while red spider cursive frosting spelled out,

 _Welcome Home!_

"Home?" Duncan, Courtney, Trent and Gwen look over to their Other Parents in confusion. "We've been waiting for you, Courtney/Duncan/Gwen/Trent." their Other Mothers spoke in sync, as each of the Other Fathers went by their Other wives in a caring and loving embrace hugging hold.

'For me?' everyone thought and if it wasn't weird enough, Courtney's Other Fathers said "It wasn't the same without either of you, kidos." Gwen then spoke her thoughts out loud "Didn't know I had another mother." Gwen's Other Mother then said "Of course you do, everyone does."

Duncan crosses his arms against his chest, not fully buying what they are saying. "Really?" he says with suspicion in his voice. "Uh huh!" said Duncan's Other Mother; "And soon as you're all through eating I thought we could play a game!" as she and the Other Mothers tap the edge of the table with their nails with a shining gleam reflecting off from their button eyes.

This really increase their suspicions even more. Trent had to ask "What kind of game?" his Other Mother replies "It can be any kind of game: tag, capture the flag, hide and seek. In the rain." 'Rain?' Courtney took a quick glance at the window before looking back at her Other Mother and ask "What rain?"

 ** ***BOOM-CRASH-BOOM!*****

the sound of thunder and lightning made her, Duncan, Trent and Gwen jump out of their seats a little. It wasn't raining when they got here and now it is? "What about the mud?" Gwen ask, she knew her mother couldn't stand anything that is dirty and disgusting, is her Other Mother like her real mother?

"Mud is good for many things: mud facials, mud baths, mud pies." Gwen's Other Mother relied listing off of anything that mud is useful for, as she and the Other Mothers went beside her and the others.

Trent's Other Mother held his rash hand in her hands "Did you know that it's great for poison oak?"

Okay, That set off many alarming flags warnings in Courtney's, Duncan's, Trent's and Gwen's mind. They didn't even mention it any conversation. Trent pulls his hand away from his Other Mother's grasp and ask "How did you know-?!" he stop his sentence and got up from the table ready to leave.

"Look this has been good, but I think it time to head back to my other mother." Trent said as he jab his thumb over his shoulder. "But I'm your Other Mother." his Other Mother said. Gwen, Courtney and Duncan also got up. "I think he means his real mother." said Gwen as she tried to leave only to bump into her Other Father, who only waved friendly at her.

This was getting too confusing for them, and Courtney spoke what everyone was thinking "I need to lay down for a while." her Other Mother came up beside her and said "Of course sweetheart, it's all made up." "But-" Courtney tried to protest, but felt someone giving her a nudge on her shoulders. It was her Other Father "Come along sleepy head."

It wasn't just her that was trap it was also Duncan, Trent and Gwen. They were caught in between their Other parents just as she is, there was no way of getting out from there sights.

They left the main lodge and went to each of the cabins, but on the walk they notice that the rain and stop and that the ground wasn't as wet as it should be. This place is getting weirder and weirder by the second.

* * *

The two Killer Bass went to their cabins while the Screaming Gophers went to theirs. Courtney's Other Father opens the door to the girls side of the cabin and turn on the lights, illumination the room with a warming glow. The fire place was lit giving more warmth into the room, the log walls were painted in dark crimson red. The place was much more cleaner, the mirror was no longer cracked and was framed in golden Victorian style along with white Victorian dresser draw and the beds have plush quilt covers and soft pillows, and beside her bed was a plush cream colored bunny with pink eyes asking her "How's it going?" in a soothing princess voice. "Hi." Courtney replies breathlessly in awe.

Origamis of butterflies flutter around the room greeting Courtney in soft chirping voices "Hello, Courtney. Hello. Hello. Hello." and circle around her before flying around the room once again as she climbs into her new soft bed.

When Duncan's Other Father turned on the lights, the bad boy was in awe just as much as Courtney. The room was exactly like the girls side: same wall paint color fire place and Victorian styles except the draws were black not white. Posters of some rock bands that Duncan liked caught his attention the band members were moving and playing their music even if the sound coming out from their instruments was so quiet it was still cool.

Then the sound of a dog back startled him, turning his head to where the backing came from and by the left back leg of the bunk bed two plush canine heads pop out from under the bottom bunk comforters, both a meter or so tall. One was a stuff gray timber wolf and they other was a dog, a German shepherd to be precise. This dog was his when he was a kid, and just seeing his dog jumping around him again nearly brought Duncan to tears as he climbs up to his bed.

Meanwhile at the Screaming Gophers cabin

Once the lights were turned on by Gwen's Other Father, Gwen was in awe at the change of her cabin, it was colored in dark green giving it a bit of a gothic look much to her liking. Black origami bats flutter around her to greet her before hanging themselves onto the ceiling for the night.

A model figure of a female character with blades sticking out of her arms and legs stood about 12 inches tall on her bed stand changing her pose every minute, while saying some interesting battle quotes. "Let this be an honorable fight, to the death." Gwen heard her say before climbing into her bed.

The room came to life when Trent's Other Father turned on the light switch, Poster of some famous singers of Elvis Presley and Elton John hung on the walls. His guitar was set neatly on a guitar stand strumming itself a soothing sound, and by it was a one meter tiger plush let out a cute chuff roar as it brushes up against his legs like a house cat. Trent look down at the little tiger before climbing into bed.

But before any of them could go back to sleep, the Other Mothers Took out a jar filled with mud and gently sooth it on Trent's, Gwen's, Duncan's and Courtney's rash hands and tuck them into bed. As their eyes closed and their minds went black the only last thing they hear from the Other Mothers and Fathers voices were,

"See you Soon."

Before falling in a blissful sleep.

* * *

 ** **Sorry for swapping between the four, it's was kind of hard to describe the story the best way I can think of. And if it looks like I was putting a AN message in the middle of the story, I wasn't.**** ****There are a few joke references in here one of them was from family guy. Well see you guys later then.****


End file.
